


The Cure to Insomnia

by toonphile



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Praise Kink, for both of them bcuz they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: With Molly's insomnia only getting worse, Giovanni has to get a bit creative to help her sleep.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Cure to Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> commission for @AdamsCassandrea on twitter!! tysm for commissioning me!! bcuz of you i was able to rediscover the magic of giomolly and fall deep in love with these idiots again. theyre in love damnit!!!!!! hope you enjoy what i was able to put together!
> 
> (also everyone should commission me to write cunni, i fucking love writing ppl gettin eatin out its great)

When Giovanni finds Molly, she’s sitting at the dining room table, hunched over a cup of coffee. He leans against the doorway, letting out a sigh. It’s been like this for the past couple of days; Giovanni waking up to find Molly in different places, nursing some sort of drink, looking like Death itself. They’ve tried everything at this point-sleeping pills, weird-ass massages-but it never seemed to help. 

Giovanni takes a seat next to her, watching as Molly tucks her legs against her naked chest. Usually, Molly would wear pajamas to bed, but she had recently begun to forgo them, hoping that her nakedness would somehow help her sleep. Apparently, it didn’t, as she takes another long drink of her coffee. 

“Ya know, drinking that isn’t going to help with the whole...insomnia thing.” She huffs in response, and Giovanni just pulls her in close to his side, and he watches as she blinks lazily, and sometimes, closes her eyes for a while before opening them again. “Want me to carry you back to bed?”

“Mmm.” 

“Is that a yes or a no, Bear Trap?” Giovanni feels Molly snort at the nickname, and the small nod she gives in response to his question. Giovanni stands up, and leans down to scoop her up. Once he has her in his arms, Molly immediately snuggles into his chest, and he has to resist the urge to kiss her, because kissing leads to other things, and other things leads to-

Well, it leads to sex on the table, and he just cleaned that today, damn it. 

Giovanni carries her back to the bedroom, stepping over clothes and toys that were left in the hallway (he had meant to pick them up today, he swears, but it just had slipped his mind), depoisting Molly on the bed, and tries to not stare as she snuggles up under the sheets, and the fur of the giant teddy bear he had won at some fair awhile ago (okay, Giovanni may have stolen it, but Molly didn’t need to know that., as long as it makes her happy). Giovanni himself curls up, lifting his half of the sheets to his chest, and promptly falls asleep.

\--

At around 5:30 A.M., Giovanni is awoken by the sound of choked-off sobs. He sits up, knowing that only one person would be crying in his bed at this time (unless a robber broke into their house and decided to cry in their bed for some reason, which. Would not be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them) and pulls Molly into his chest, who’s openly weeping now. “Hey, Molly, what’s wrong?”

Molly sniffles, but she still doesn’t speak, and that begins to worry Giovanni. 

“I-I-”

“Hey, shh, shh. It’s okay.”

“N-No it’s not! I can’t seem to sleep, no matter what I do, and maybe I’ll never sleep again-”

“Molly, you’re getting all worked up and then I’m going to get worked up and then we’ll both be crying-” Molly stops her oncoming rant at that point, and just. Squints up at him, and Giovanni darts his eyes, because really, he’s never been really good at handling glaring, or others people’s attention, especially Molly, who’s always seemed more mature than him, despite being younger, and whenever she glare at him like this, he feels like she’s judging him (he knows she’s not, they’ve thankfully moved past that stage, but he worries about it, of course). Giovanni opens his mouth to speak, but Molly beats him to the punch.

“You know I love you right?” Giovanni’s face began to heat up at that, and now he has to look away. 

“Of course I do, Bear Trap, wha-”

“And that you’re amazing and perfect and literally the greatest person ever. I mean, besides the crime stuff, but still.” Giovanni’s face felt like he had a really bad sunburn, and it’s the next day and it feels like the sun itself had descended from the sky and decided to stay on his face, that’s the kind of heat he’s talking about. 

“Is the lack of sleep making you loopy?” Molly rolls her eyes and chucks a pillow at him, and Giovanni’s are kind of shit, so the pillow hits him straight in the face, and he lands back on his own pillow, as he takes it off his face and gives Molly a glare as she smirks at him.

“I’m not loopy! You’re just amazing and you should know it.” She sticks her tongue at him then, and yeah. She’s loopy. But it’s not a bad thing.

“You know, you’re pretty amazing too, Bear Trap.” Giovanni remarks, as he leans over her, her nudity more obvious than ever, and Molly has the beginnings of a blush on her face. It’s Giovanni’s turn to grin like a maniac, as he leans close to her pussy, her clit glistening, showing Molly’s aroused already. Giovanni gives an experimental lick, and Molly gasps like she’s been electrocuted. Jackpot.

Giovanni begins to lick between her folds gently, and Molly rolls her hips into it, chasing the pleasure. He can feel her getting wetter, as it coats his tongue, the taste salty and bitter, but not bad by any means. He pulls his tongue out, just so he can look at Molly again. Her face is completely red, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes, most likely from the pleasure. 

“W-Why’d you stop?” 

“Just wanted to see your pretty face again.” Molly kicks-well, it’s not that hard, so it feels more like a light push-his neck with her foot, but Giovanni can tell she liked the compliment from the way she turned her face away, and her small smile. “Maybe you don’t deserve it after kicking me, though.” Giovanni moves so he can be face to face with her, and he knows she can see the sly smirk on his face. “Can you be a good girl, Molly?”

If Molly’s face could get any redder. 

“I can.” She says, but it’s barely above a whisper. Giovanni kisses her then, deep and certain, and Molly kisses back in full force, and when they seperate, there’s a small line of spit. 

Giovanni returns between Molly’s legs, giving her thigh a light bite, before pressing his tongue flat on her clit, causing Molly to jolt. He gives it a few good licks, before he lets his teeth graze it, and that small amount of pain is enough for Molly to whine. Giovanni goes down a little to actually properly eat her out, while reaching one hand up, cupping her boob and giving a small tug on her nipple. 

Molly’s moans increase until she can’t seem to stop, and Giovanni can tell she’s close. He tries to go deeper, licking and licking and licking until....

Molly bucks up, a loud series of moans coming out of her mouth as she comes, gripping the sheets. Giovanni pulls back, swallowing the small amount of come that ended up in his mouth. Molly seems to have passed out right after she came, which Giovanni really doesn’t mind anyway. She really needed sleep.

He has an erection, but he can wait to fill his own needs later. Right now, he craves sleep, so he goes back under the covers and does exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tooncestly!!


End file.
